


Harsh Storms

by Asy_Doom13



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Don't Judge Me, Happy Ending, My First Fanfic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asy_Doom13/pseuds/Asy_Doom13
Summary: A harsh storm has hit Moominvalley, leaving it a big mess. At least everyone is safe, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Asy_Doom13 and this is my first fic ever so I hope you enjoy and feel free to point out any mistakes.

Moominvally didn't get many storms. Yes, the valley was flooded in the past but even then it was just a lot of rain and not a thrashing stom. It was usually sunny and calm, never violent.

Until today, that is.

Moomintroll watched the sky seem to rip open and sent bullets into the valley from the common room window. The trees swayed in the raging wind and lighting would light up the world, followed by its harsh roar. The young trolls tail was in between his legs and he sank back in fear.

“Don't worry darling.” Moominmamma handed her son a cup of warm tea. “It’s just a storm. Nothing to be afraid of.”

“Yah Sniff. Don't be such a scaredy cat.” Little My grinned at the roudent.

He stammered back. “I-im not s-scared!”

Another flash of light and a thundering boom echoed through the valley. Sniff screamed and dived under the table, shaking like the trees outside.

“Yes you are.” Little My peeked under the tablecloth. “Look at yourself! You're shaking like a leaf!” 

“Little My.” Moominmamma said in a warning tone. She turned back to her son, who still gazed out the window.

“Do you think everyone else is safe?” He asked quietly.

Moominmamma gave a soft smile. “Of course dear.” She then walked into the kitchen to clean some dishes from dinner.

As she cleaned, she gazed out the window to where Snufkin's campsite was usually placed. The young vagabond had left yesterday to have some alone time in the lonely mountains. Moominmamma hoped he had found shelter in a cave and was safe. She went back to her cleaning, telling herself that he was more than capable of taking care of himself and was perfectly fine.

Still, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen soon.

***

Moomintroll woke to the sun streaming down on him from the window seal. He yawned and stretched his limbs before climbing out of bed and heading towards the window. He opened it and gazed out over the valley.

The ground was wet and covered in fallen branches and fallen trees. Many once vibrant flowers now seemed wilted and were thrown around by the harsh winds. The river had mud and debris floating in its once crystal blue water. It almost didn't look like home.

The troll ran down the steps to the guest bedroom where Sniff and Little My had slept. He slammed open the door, forgetting his manners. 

“Guys! Wake up! It’s a disaster outside!” He then ran towards his parents room. He could hear what sounded like Sniff yelping followed by a large bang and Little My’s laugh.

Moomintroll repeated the same thing with his parents and then rushed outside. He stood on the pouch, looking sadly at the once beautiful valley.

“Oh dear.” He heard Moominmamma say from behind him.

“This really is a disaster.” Moominpappa walked down the steps and put his paws on his hips. “A true mess. It will take days to clean all this up!”

“The storm did all this?” Sniff asked.

“Yes dear, but at least it's over.” Moominmamma walked back into the house. “How about I go make us some breakfast and then we can all start cleaning up the valley?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Moominpappa turned around to follow Mamma.

“You coming Moomintroll?” Sniff asked.

“Just give me a bit.” Moomintroll helidently walked towards the bridge.

Sniff just shrugged and walked inside. Little My hopped down the stairs and started following the troll.

“I'm coming with you.” She stated.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Moomintroll looked down at her. “Why don't you go inside, Little My?”

“You are to going somewhere!” Little My crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “Your going to see if Snufkin is back and I wanna go too.”

Moomintrolls eyes widened with shock. “How did you-” Before he could finish, the young Mymble ran towards the bridge. The troll shrugged it off and ran after her.

Snufkins camping ground was still abandoned and soggy from the storm when they got there.

They then decided to check the path in the woods, to see if their friend was just coming back but they found no trace of him.

“He’ll be back soon.” Moomintroll said as they were walking back home. “He just got caught up in the storm.”

Little My nodded in agreement but her usually sharp emerald green eyes held worry in them. Moomintroll felt worried as well. His gut seemed to tell him something was wrong but he brushed it aside. Nothing was wrong. He was just being paranoid.

“Lets go have some breakfast.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning up the mess, Moomintroll wonders what has happened to his dear friend Snufkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thank you so much for the Kudos! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Moomintroll and the other residence of Moominvalley spent the day cleaning the mess the storm left, trying to restore the valleys natural beauty. All day Moomintroll would glance at the river and the tree line, hoping to see the green clad traveler returning from his small trip. Each glance however, left him disappointed and the worry in his stomach grew.

“Calm down Moomintroll.” He scolded himself. “Snufkin is fine and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself! There is nothing to worry about.”

He could see Little My was also worried about her brother. She would also look at the forest with longing eyes but would quickly act like her usual self when she noticed people looking. Even Moominmamma and Moominpappa would exchange worried glances at the forest.

“You think Snufkins alright?” Moomintroll asked Sniff as he gazed at the dark forest.

“Well of course he is!” Sniff picked up a smaller sized branch. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Well, it was a ferocious storm and he was up on the mountain all alone during it all.”

“I'm sure he is perfectly fine. No use worrying over him. He’ll be back soon with a great story to tell, just you see.” Sniff then wandered off, leaving Moomintroll with his thoughts.

“I say we did a great job today, huh son?” Moominpappa placed a paw on the troll, ripping him away from his thoughts.

He was right. They had cleaned most of the muck from the stream and the grass was no longer littered with twigs and flowers. Their were still some toppled trees and pulled up dirt but the valley looked much better.

“We might even finish cleaning tomorrow!” He exclaimed.

“I'm going to start making dinner, dear. Care to join me?” Moominmamma asked.

“Why of course I will.” Moominpappa gave his mate a sweet moomin kiss. “Why don't you play with your friends until dinner is ready?”

Moomintrolls face fell and he gazed back at the still drenched camping spot. His parents followed his gaze and looked back at their young troll with worry selling their eyes.

Moomintroll nodded and gave his parents a small smile. “Ok.” He then ran to the bridge where Little My sat, seemingly waiting for someone.

Moominpappa looked at his wife. “Do you think Snufkin is alright up there?”

Moominmamma looked down at her feet. “I'm not sure dear, but I can only hope.

***

Little My looked up from the river to see her half brothers best friend running in her direction.

“Took you long enough.” She huffed as she got up. “Come on. We need to head out now.”

“Where are we going?” Moomintroll asked with genuine interest.

“Lonely Mountain of course! Where else would we be headed?” She said in her usually snarky tone. “Thats where Snufkin whent, isn't it?”

“Well yes, but he went there to be alone and we have to respect his privacy.”

“It's just a check up to see if he is alright. Surely he will understand and we won't be there for long so he gets to be alone!”

Little My made a good argument. He was worried about his friend and it would just be a quick check up. He sighed and started to run towards the mountain.

Little My grinned and started to run after him. “I knew you'd see it my way.”

***

The sky was filled with black storm clouds when they made it to the base of the mountain. Moomintroll looked at them anxiously.

“Looks like it will rain again.” He sped up to catch up with the young mymble. “We should hurry up.”

“Right.” The two sped up the mountain, acationaly shouting for the wanderer. Each time was answered by the whistling wind.

“SNUFKIN!” Moomintroll shouted. “WHERE ARE YOU?”

“No way he didn't hear that.” Little My put her hands on her small hips.

Moomintroll gave put a defeated sigh. “Where could he be?”

“How should I know?” Little My looked down the cliff they stood by. “You’re his best friend, you should-” She stopped and got on her hands and knees, a puzzled look on her face.

“What is it Little My?” Moomintroll moved so he was right next to her.

Her next words were quiet, Moomintroll almost missed them. He hopped he misheard her, but looking down the cliff he knew she was right.

“That's Snufkin's hat, isn't it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? Hope you enjoyed. I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue time part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

There was Snufkin's hat, half crushed by a bolder. There where many boulders surrounding the hat. Clearly there was some sort of avalanche.

Moomintrolls heartbeat thumped loudly in his chest but his mind was full of static.

“You don't think-” Little My raised her head to look the troll in the eyes but he was already sprinting down the mountain. Little My quickly got up and started to follow him.

Moomintroll tripped and tumbled down part of the hill. Small rocks and tree branches clawed at his skin as he fell but he couldn’t feel any pain. His mind only had one thought.

“I have to help Snufkin.”

Once Moomintroll stopped falling, he quickly got up and bolted towards the pile of ruble.

He climbed up the mountain of rocks to where the hat laid, half buried. Moomintroll started to push the rocks off the hat quickly. Little My soon appeared next to him and helped remove the rocks. Soon the hat was uncovered but there was no sign of the owner.

“SNUFKIN, ARE YOU OK?” Moomintroll shouted at the top of his lungs.

Silence.

“SNUFKIN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

Tears started to form in his eyes.

“SNUFKIN!”

A cough.

Both Moomintroll and Little My turned to stare at each other in disbelief. Both held their breath until they could hear it again.

It sounded faint and painful, but it was their. Just a bit to the left, and much to Moomintrolls dismay, under the rocks.

Little My ran over to where they guess the sound came from. She started moving some of the smaller boulders and Moomintroll rushed over to help. The more they tossed, the more big and heavy the rocks got.

“Little My! Go run and get help!” Moomintroll demanded.

The young Mymble nodded, tears glistening in her eyes but not daring to spill without her permission. She hopped down and bolted back to Moominvalley, leaving Moomintroll alone.

***

Moominmamma was almost done with preparing dinner when she heard the front door being hasty opened and small footsteps rushing into the kitchen.

“Hello Little My.” Moominmamma turned to great their guest. “Dinner will be ready soon-” she then noticed the worried look in the Mymbles eyes. “Oh dear, whatever is the matter?” She asked.

Little My then started to cry. Moominmamma pulled her into a hug and waited patiently for an answer.

She looked into Mammas kind, green eyes and forced herself to halt her tears. “Its Snufkin,” She wiped her tears with her sleeve. “And he is in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow. Hope you have a great day. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue time part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Hope you enjoy
> 
> (Please note that all my knowledge about these injuries are from google and what my sister has experienced)

Moominpappa and Sniff followed the mymble, each one running towards the ruble. When they arrived, they all rushed to help Moomintroll move a huge boulder.

“PAPPA!” Moomintroll shouted when he noticed them. “Snufkin's under here!”

The newcomers sprang to work, removing boulders from the aria. After a couple moments, Moominpappa pushed of a bolder, revealing a boot that was hidden under it.

“He’s over here!” He called before getting back to the task at hand. The others rushed over and started hastily removing the rocks. Together, they removed the ruble, revealing the battered body of their friend.

Snufkin was very pale. Too pale. His messy brown hair was stained with dried blood and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. His left arm was bent at an impossible angle, most likely broken. His right hand seemed like its fingers were crushed and they probably were. His left ankle was twisted and lying in a small pool of dried blood while the right leg seems just as broken as his arm. His chest rattle with every unsteady breath and his face was scrunched up in pain but he was definitely unconscious.

“SNUFKIN!” Moomintroll reached for his friend but stopped himself, not wishing to hurt him further. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at his friends mangled and bruised body.

“I'll go tell Moominmamma about his injures!” Sniff called before bolting off.

“Alright. We must be careful with him, yet quick.” Moominpappa knelt by the boy. “Who knows how long he has been trapped under all that debre.”

Snufkin gave a small, wet cough and a bit of blood started to drip out of his mouth, his face still scrunched up in pain.

Little My and Moomintroll could only watch as Moominpappa gently tried to pick up the unconscious boy. Snufkin gasped in pain and a tear escaped from his closed eyelids. Even then he did not wake from his sleep.

“Quickly kids.” With that, Moominpappa started to speed walk back to the valley. He wanted to run but Snufkins injuries prevented him from doing so.

Little My ran ahead, probably so no one could see her tears but Moomintroll stayed at pase with Moominpappa. He watched the unsteady rise and fall of his friends chest, praying that he would be ok.

***

Moominmamma was waiting at the bridge for them when they got back. First came Sniff, his face pale and his eyes wide and frantic. He tried to tell her something but he was breathing far too heavily to make anything out.

“Sniff.” She placed a paw on his shoulder. “You need to calm down.” Soon his breathing became somewhat steady and she asked the question burning in her mind. “What happened?”

He sprang up, remembering the self assigned task. “It’s Snufkin, Moominmamma!” He exclaimed. “We found him buried under a mountain of rocks and he doesn't look so good! Not good at all!”

“What do you mean not good?” She asked. Before the rodent could answer, she saw Little My emerge from the tree line, soon followed by Moomintroll and Moominpappa. Moominmamma could see her husband had something cradled in his arms.

When they were close enough for Moominmamma to see Snufkins injures, she let out a surprised gasp and motioned for everyone to get into the house.

Moominpappa carefully set Snufkin on the couch and gently removed his coat, boots and undershirt. Once that was done, Moominmamma got to work. Moomintroll and his friends watched as she got to cleaning his wounds and inspecting the damage done.

“Broken ribs, sprained ankle, his hand seems to be broken, not enough for surgery hopefully.” She mumbled to herself. “His arm and leg are broken as well. We need to set the bones immediately.”

“W-won’t that hurt?” Sniff asked, leaning a bit closer.

“Yes, but if we don't he can never get better.” She looked at him with a reassuring smile. “It will be alright dear.”

Moominmamma moved her paws so they were holding one of Snufkin's broken fingers. She ordered Little My to go get a bag of ice and for Sniff and Moomintroll to do the same. Little My quickly rushed off, followed by Sniff and then Moomintroll.

Moominmamma then looked at her husbanded he knelt down beside her. “Hold him down just in case he tries to move. We don't want him to injure himself more.”

He nodded and put one paw gently over his legs and another over the boys chest. He gave Moominmamma another nod and she went to work.

She carefully started to position the finger to its rightful place. Snufkin groaned in protest and pain but didn't move. Once the finger was in place, she moved to the other two that seemed broken and fixed them up with little to no resistance. Moominmamma didn't know if she should be thankful or worried so she chose to be both.

When the kids came back, each had 2 bags in their hands and Moominmamma had already lined his fingers and placed in a homemade splint. Little My placed one of her bags on the hand, following Moominmammas orders.

Moominmamma placed her paws on the vagabonds arm, causing him to twitch in pain. Moominpappa steady the boy while his wife gently whispered reasurenses into his ear. She then started to set the bone, trying to be as careful as possible.

Snufkin screamed in pain as his damaged arm was moved. Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to move from the grasp. Moominpappa held the boy still and Sniff placed his paws on places Moominpappa couldn't hold. Moominmamma soon removed her paws from his arm and placed them on his cheek, gently wiping the tears.

“Shh.” She whispered. “It’s almost over. I just need to do your leg and it will all be over, ok?”

She placed her paws on his leg and started to set it. Snufkin screamed in pain again, his body wiggling around trying to escape but that just brought him more pain. Oh how Moomintroll hated Snufkins scream. It sounded so painful. He wished he never had to hear it.

Moominmamma gently removed her paws from his leg and comed her fingers through his hair, reassuring him that it was over and that he did a great job.

The traveler trembled in pain and lifted his eyelids, revealing his pain filled eyes. He seemed distant, like he didn't quite know where he was. His eyes slowly scanned the room before landing on his caretaker.

“Moominmamma?” His voice was quiet and raspy. The sound of it made Moomintroll want to cry some more, but he had run out of tears long ago.

“Yes darling.” Moominmamma gave him a kind smile. “I'm here and you are safe.” She gently ruffled his hair. She turned towards her son and told him to get a glass of water for the boy which he eagerly obliged.

Wile Moominmamma gently wrapped the arm in a cast as well as his chest and leg, Little My sprung up on the arm of the couch and continued talking to her brother, all while petting him.

The young mymble asked him many random questions. Whether it was to distract him from the pain or tell if he had any brain damage, no one was sure, but he seemed alright.

“There, there Snufkin.” Moominpappa soothed. “You are going to be ok.”

The traveler winced as Moomintroll placed a homemade ice pack on his damaged arm. The troll could only mutter an apology before placing his other one on the boys twisted ankle.

“Will he be alright, Moominmamma?” Little My looked up with tears in her eyes, her small hands still petting Snufkin.

“Of course dear.” Moominmamma placed an ice pack on his bruised torso, making him twitch and let out a small gasp. “He will be just fine in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the fluff to commence! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, per usual. Have a wonderful day everyone! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Moominmamma awoke to the sound of rain hitting the window. She put on her favorite red and white striped apron and grabbed her handbag before making her way downstairs. Moominpappa stayed asleep, still tired from yesterday's shenanigans.

Before starting to make breakfast, Moominmamma walked into the common room to check on everyone.

Sniff and Moomintroll had slept on the floor, not wanting to leave their friend. Both were positioned so the first thing they saw was Snufkin when they woke up and they hadn't moved during the night. Sniffs snoring even seemed to be quieter then normal but that may be a coincidence.

Little My was curled up on the arm of the couch near her brothers head, one hand on her brothers head, a reminder that he was here and safe. Moominmamma tried to move her somewhere more comfortable but every attempt ended with the mymble biting someone so they left her there, knowing she wouldn't hurt the injured boy.

Snufkin laid fast asleep on the couch under an old blanket that was deemed perfect for the vagabond, seeing as he disliked new things. Moominmamma watched the unsteady rise and fall of his chest for a while before maneuvering over to him.

She knelt down and inspected the injures not covered under the blanket or nightgown Moominmamma had made for him a while back. His bruises were still quite easy to see but not as swollen as yesterday. His right hand was positioned on a small pillow and though the bandages covered his injured fingers, she could see some bruising peeking out from under them.

The traveler was still pale, making his cuts and injures stand out more on his skin. His cheeks however, seemed flushed and his still bloody bangs stuck to his forehead. Moominmamma placed a paw on his forehead, receiving a grown from Snufkin.

He had a fever. 

Moominmamma pulled back her paw and made her way to the kitchen. She couldn't say she was surprised. Being unconscious in the rain for who knows how long, you were sure to get some sort of illness.

Moominmamma changed the ice packs and started on making the pancakes, seeing as she had already prepared medicine for the traveler when he woke up. The first one awake, besides her of course, was Sniff.

The scent of her pancakes woke the rat up from his deep sleep. He checked his injured (and might he add sick) friend before rushing into the kitchen to investigate.

“Good morning Sniff.” Moominmamma greeted.

“Morning Moominmamma.” Sniff half whispered. He didn't want to be the reason anyone woke up. Especially not Snufkin. “I think Snufkin might be sick.” He sat at the table.

“I believe you might be right, Sniff.” She flipped one of the pancakes. “Don't worry. I have medicine all prepared for him when he wakes up.”

Sniff nodded and relaxed in his chair, knowing the vagabond was in no danger and in good hands.

Moominpappa was the next to wake. He waddled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes before sitting at the head of the table.

“‘Morning Moominmamma, Sniff.” He yawned.

“Good morning dear.” Moominmamma gave her husband a sweet moomin kiss. “Breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Good, good.” He rubbed his eyes again. “Seems like we will need to start all over again with cleaning the valley, huh?”

“At least it isn't as bad as before.” Sniff piped up.

“Hear hear to that.” Moominmamma placed a cup of coffee in front of Moominpappa.

“Ah. Thank you Moominmamma.” He took a sip of the warm liquid. “And how is Snufkin doing?”

Just then, Moomintroll rushed into the room. He seemed frantic as he pointed towards the couch. “Mamma! Mamma!”

“What's the matter dear?” Moominmamma asked.

“It's Snufkin! He’s sick, Moominmamma!” He cried.

“Keep your voice down.” Moominmamma placed her paw on her sons back, trying to reassure him that everything was fine. “I know he is sick but when he wakes up, we will give him some medicine. Till then, let him sleep.” She gently pushed him towards a chair. “Now go sit down. Breakfast is nearly done.”

Moomintroll took a seat next to Sniff. He sighed and laid his hands on the table before laying his head down on his hands.

“What's wrong Moomintroll?” Sniff asked.

“Nothing. I'm just worried about Snufkin.”

“Don’t worry son.” Moominpappa said. “He will be better before you know it.”

Moomintroll nodded and sat up. He was still sad, but his heart was filled with newfound hope. He would help Snufkin get better and be the best caretaker ever.

Little My woke up just as Moominmamma started serving pancakes. She quickly gobbled up her pancakes before making her way back to her half-brother. Moomintroll followed the mymble and Sniff followed the troll. Moominmamma and Moominpappa nodded to each other and finished eating their food before doing their own activities.

Moominpappa went into his study to write his memoirs and Moominmamma sat at the table in the common room, happily knitting some comfortable yet worn clothes for Snufkin.

Sniff brought down a big puzzle they could put together while they waited for their friend to wake. Little My refused to move from her brothers side but she would point out any pieces she thought went into certain places.

Moomintroll would glance over at Snufkin every few minutes, hoping his friend be sitting up and smiling at him. Each glance however showed Snufkin was still asleep. His breathing was still unsteady and his face was scrunched up in discomfort, like the pain wouldn't let him sleep in peace. Little My would nuzzle into him, causing him to relax, if only for a little while.

A knock at the door startled everyone, except Snufkin, who was blissfully unaware of everything but his pain at the moment.

“Who would come here in such rainy weather?” Sniff wondered aloud. 

“Come in.” Moominmamma called out. “It’s not locked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be on Monday, since I will be to busy tomorrow to upload it. Hope you have an amazing weekend and stay out of any harsh storms. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moomins have a guest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Here is chapter 6! Enjoy.

The door opened and Snork Maiden happily walked in. She shut her umbrella and shook all the rain that had gotten on her fur.

“Good morning everyone!” She smiled, not sensing the small yet tense atmosphere the house held. 

“What are you doing here, Snork Maiden?” Moomintroll asked, getting up off the floor.

“Snork has been working on his flying ship all day and I got bored so I decided to stay here!” She smiled. “I hope that's not too much trouble.”

Moominmamma smiled at the young snork. “Nonsense. We have plenty of room. Feel free to stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you.” Snork Maiden nodded before taking Moomintroll by the paw. “What should we do, Moomintroll?”

“Well, me and Sniff were working on a puzzle but-”

“Sniff is here too? Splendid! But puzzles seem boring. How about we play tag or hide and seek instead?”

“Snork Maiden! Keep your voice down. I don't want to wake up-”

“How about we play hide and seek tag!” She exclaimed. “That would be perfect.”

“Snork Maiden!” Moomintroll grabbed the snork by the shoulders, forcing her to pay attention. “Keep your voice down. Snufkin is sleeping.”

Sadly, it was too late. Snufkin moaned and shift under the covers. He gasped and gritted his teeth in pain from the movement before opening his eyes. He lazily looked around before his dazed brown eyes settled on the two in the center of the room.

“Oh dear. I’m sorry Snufkin. I didn't know you were asleep.” Snork Maiden apologized.

Snufkin didn't answer. He just glanced at his uncovered arm, his eyes open yet not seeing.

Moominmamma retreated to the kitchen to fetch the medicine she had prepared and Little My grabbed her brothers attention and started asking him millions of questions. Moomintroll could tell the small mymble was overwhelming the traveler so he intervened.

“Stop it Little My!” Moomintroll scolded. “Can't you see he is confused! On question at a time.”

“Sorry Snufkin.” Little My apologized. He just gave her a small smile, too tired to even think of forming words.

“I need you to drink this dear.” Moominmamma knelt down so they were eye level. “Then you may go back to bed, ok?” She helped him up ever so slightly, being mindful of all his injuries.

He soon finished the medicine as well as half a glass of water before sleep overcame him yet again.

“Is something wrong?” Snork Maiden asked, noticing everyone nervous glance at the now unconscious vagabond.

“He got caught in the horrible storm yesterday.” Sniff informed. “He got trapped under lots of rubble when we found him.”

“Oh dear.” She placed a paw over her snout in shock. “Is he injured?”

“Yes, and badly.” Moomintroll walked over to his friend's side. Moominmamma had pulled back the covers to check his other injuries.

“He’s also sick.” Little My piped up, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Poor Snufkin!” Snork Maiden joined Moomintroll. “Whatever happened?”

“We don’t know.” Moomintroll sighed.

“Don’t worry children.” Moominmamma tucked Snufkin back under the covers. “He will be just fine. Perfectly ready for when winter comes.” She then sat down and got back to work on her knitting. “Why don't you kids go play upstairs?”

“Ok Moominmamma.” Sniff ran up the stairs, not without giving Snufkin another sad glance. Snork Maiden followed closely behind.

“You coming Little My?” Moomintroll asked, already starting to walk upstairs.

She glanced at her brother before answering. “Yes. Just give me a minute.”

Moomintroll nodded and continued upstairs.

Little My whispered into her brothers ear and placed a kiss on his not bruised cheek before scampering upstairs.

Moominmamma smiled to herself before getting back to work on the shirt she was making, knowing everything would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who has left comments and kudos. You guys rock! ;) Another chapter tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank HellsLittleLiar, Pip_the_bean, Katako, and A for the comments. Than you guys. It always brightens my day to see them. Well then, on with the story! Enjoy.

Moomintroll and his friends stayed upstairs for a good chunk of the day, only coming down for lunch and the occasional check ups with Snufkin.

Said traveler slept the day away. He only got up to drink water and medicine but he would go to sleep right after. Moominmamma stayed close and kept an ear out in case something happened, but nothing did.

Soon everyone ate dinner and headed off to bed. The rain had yet to let up so Snork Maiden decided to stay the night. She joined Sniff and Moomintroll on the common room floor, each one facing their unconscious friend. Little My took her place on the arm of the couch, her tiny hand patting her brothers still form to give him some comfort.

“Goodnight everyone. Sleep well.” Moominmamma ascended the stairs and retreated to her own bed.

***

When Moominmamma walked downstairs the next day, it was clear something had happened. All the children were awake, but they didn't seem to be in good spirits.

Snork Maiden had found the bandages and was gently re-wrapping Snufkin's torso, whispering apologies when he hissed through his teeth, most likely from pain.

Sniff was standing over the arm of the chair away from Snufkin's head, worriedly looking at his injured friend. He was still and quiet, which was unusual for the rat and his tail was wrapped around one of his legs, a clear sign of worry.

Little My had yet to move from her spot on the couch. She had leaned over and was coming her fingers through her brothers still blood stained hair, gently cooing to him.

Moomintroll was kneeling right in front of Snufkin, obscuring the older trolls view of the boy. Her sons tail flicked back and forth nervously as he whispered to the boy.

All the hushed whispers and nervous glances put Moominmamma on edge, ready for the worst. She quietly moved over towards the couch to see that Snufkin was actually awake, tears slowly streaming down his bruised cheeks. Moomintroll gently wiped them away with his thumb, whispering another kind sentence to the vagabond.

“Are you alright Snufkin?” Moominmamma asked, startling Sniff and Moomintroll. Snork Maiden and Little My were too focused on their tasks to hear the troll.

Moomintroll answered for the traveler. “He had a nightmare about what happened. He woke up crying and we have been trying to comfort him.”

“Oh my.” Moominmamma bent down next to her son and Snork Maiden and placed a hand on Snufkin's forehead. Still warm, but a bit better than yesterday. “How are you feeling Snufkin?”

Snufkin lazly glanced over at her. Most of the little energy he had was drained by his little fit and his thoughts still hurt but he didn't wish to worry anyone any further.

“I’m alright.” He croaked.

Moominmamma shook her head and headed to the kitchen for medicine and a glass of water.

“What hurts?” Snork Maiden asked, taking the roll of Moominmamma while she was away.

“No, really I’m-” Snufkin broke into a coughing fit. His whole body ached as his damaged ribs rattled in his chest and more tears streamed down his cheeks. Moomintroll gently wiped them away.

“You need to answer the question, Snufkin.” Sniff piped up.

“Everywhere.” Snufkin mumbled, clearly miserable. Everyone was a bit shocked that it had been that easy to get him to tell him. He was normally very reserved and stubborn but then again, this wasn't a normal situation.

“Snufkin.” Moominmamma grabbed his attention. “I need you to drink this, ok?” She held out a cup of medicine. 

Moomintroll gently lifted his friends head up so he could drink the medicine and water. When he finished, he was laid back down but he didn't go to sleep like every other time.

“Thank you.” He sighed.

“Think nothing of it.” Moominmamma smiled.

“Hey Snufkin.” Little My grabbed his attention. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Snufkin tensed up, his breath hitching in pain. Snork Maiden turned towards the mymble, her usual kind brown eyes had a certain unusual darkness to them.

“LITTLE MY!” She glared at said mymble. “Can’t you see he doesn't want to talk about it.”

“Snork Maiden.” Moomintroll sighed. “Keep it down.” He motioned towards Snufkin whos wounds was being examined by Moominmamma.

“Now dears, no fighting.” Moominmamma tucked the traveler in. “He will tell us when he is ready. For now, how about we have some pancakes.”

“Would you like some pancakes Snufkin?” Moomintroll asked hopefully. Snufkin didn't eat anything yesterday and he was already unwell enough. Starvation shouldn’t be added to the list.

“I don't think he should be eating pancakes just yet.” Sniff observed. “What about soup?”

“Your an idiot Sniff.” Little My proclaimed. “Soup isn't a breakfast food.”

Sniff crossed his arms and turned his head away. “Got any better ideas?”

Snufkin buried his head into the old blanket, trying to escape the arguing and get comfy. He was so cold and in so much pain. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask?

“Both of you stop it.” Snork Maiden scolded. “Can’t you see your upsetting Snufkin?”

“Why don’t you kids help me make the pancakes as well as some oatmeal for Snufkin?” Moominmamma called out.

Little My was the first to spring up, declaring that she would make the best oatmeal ever for her brother. Sniff and Snork Maiden followed quickly behind her, leaving Moomintroll alone by a sick and injured Snufkin.

Moomintroll sadly glanced at his friend before leaving to join the others in the kitchen, leaving Snufkin to doze of on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, next chapter tomorrow! Have a fantastic day! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They act like a happy family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8! Enjoy.

Moomintroll and his friends set to work on making breakfast. Little My and Snork Maiden were in charge of Snufkin's oatmeal while Moomintroll and Sniff worked on the pancakes for everyone else. Moominmamma would split her time between the two dishes while making something of her own.

It was a cream found in Grandma's recipe book that was said to help broken bones. Moominmamma had only made it once before when Moominpappa broke his leg on one of his many adventures. That however, was a long time ago.

Moominpappa soon joined everyone in the kitchen and helped set the table. Moominmamma woke Snufkin up and helped him eat the food the girls had prepared for him.

“I hope you like it. I made it all by myself.” Little My bragged. Snork Maiden playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Snufkin chuckled. “Oh really?” His voice was nearly a whisper. “Well thank you, Little My. You did a great job.” He gave Snork Maiden a wink before he was set back down.

“Alright kids.” Moominmamma smiled. “Time for everyone else to have breakfast.

Moomintrolls and Sniffs pancakes were ok, but nothing like Moominmammas. Little My gobbled up about three pancakes before running over to her brother, who was starting to doze off again.

“You better get better soon, you hear me?” Little My said.

Snufkin let out a faint chuckle. “I’ll try.”

“Snufkin dear.” Moominmamma returned to his side, a bottle of cream in her hand. “This cream is supposed to help your bones heal. I’m going to apply it. Is that ok?”

Snufkin nodded and Moominmamma got to work. Once she was finished, she let the vagabond sleep and went to work on the shirt she had been knitting the day before.

The kids retreated upstairs, leaving Moominmamma, Moominpappa and Snufkin the only ones downstairs.

“What do you think they are doing up there?” Moominpappa asked.

“I don’t know dear.” Moominmamma said. “Probably thinking up adventures they can go on when Snufkin is better.”

Soon the morning turned to afternoon and afternoon to night. Snork Maiden had left after lunch, worried for her brother but she promised to come back tomorrow.

Sniff, Little My and Moomintroll had decided to sleep in the living room again that night but didn't go to sleep immediately. Snufkin was awake and seemed bored so Moomintroll decided to tell scary stories to entertain themselves.

Moominmamma and Moominpappa could faintly hear Sniff scream in fear followed by everyone's laughter. It made them happy that the kids were having fun so they let them be.

The next morning when Moominmamma walked downstairs to make breakfast, she saw Sniff was sitting on the floor, arms crossed while Little My was mocking him. Snufkin and Moomintroll were still sleeping, blissfully unaware of the argument before them.

“Ahhhh!” Little My mocked a scream. “Don’t let the monsters get me!”

“Shut up little My.” Sniff growled.

“Little My.” Moominmamma intervened. “Why don’t you help me make breakfast? I’m sure Snukfin would like some of you oatmeal.”

“Of course he would.” Little My said, springing up from her spot and ran into the kitchen.

“Thank you Moominmamma.” Sniff smiled.

“Think nothing of it dear.” Moominmamma then retreated to the kitchen, leaving the boys alone in the living room.

“Moomintroll.” Sniff carefully moved over to the sleeping troll and tried to shake him awake. “Moomintroll, wake up.”

He mumbled something under his breath but stayed fast asleep.

“Moomintroll, wake up.” Sniff said a bit louder.

He didn’t stir.

“MOOMINTROLL!” He yelled a bit too close to Moomintrolls face. Not only did the troll spring up, now wide awake but Snufkin was awake now as well.

“What's happening? Fire? Flood?” Moomintroll gasped. “Is Snufkin ok?”

“He’s fine, Moomintroll.” Sniff tried to calm his friend down. “Nothing is happening.”

“Then why did you wake me up?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“I was bored.” Sniff smiled.

Moomintroll just stared at him with an unamused expression. “You woke me up because you were bored?”

Sniff nodded. “Yup.”

Moomintroll grabbed his pillow and swung it at the rat, hitting him square in the face. Sniff yelp and fell on his back, stunned into silence.

Snufkin, who had watched the whole scene, started laughing at his friends antics. Moomintroll started to laugh as well, followed by Sniffs.

The three friends laughed until Snufkin got into a coughing fit. Once he stopped and Moomintroll made sure he was truly alright, they started chatting among themselves.

Breakfast came and went and everyone was sitting in the living room, enjoying each other's company. Snork Maiden arrived a bit later on, soaking wet from the rain that had yet to let up. All was well until Snufkin spoke up.

“I think I’m ready to talk about what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60 Kudos? Thank you guys so much! I should have the next chapter posted by tomorrow. Have a great day everyone! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin talks about what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Everyone stared at the vagabond in silence. A loud crash of thunder lit up the room before going dim again. Not ever Sniff moved.

“Are you sure Snufkin?” Moomintroll asked. “You seemed pretty shaken up yesterday.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Snork Maiden agreed.

Snufkin sighed. “No. I want to do this.”

Everyone gathered around the traveler, close enough to hear without problem but far enough away to not crowd him. Once everyone was ready, Snufkin began.

***

Snufkin started walking down the Lonely Mountains, heading back to the beloved valley. He had left the day before and felt refreshed. As he scaled down the mountain, he didn’t notice the dark clouds collecting overhead.

A lightning bolt lit up the now dark sky and let out a thunderous roar, startling the traveler. He turned to look at the sky and felt his heart drop into his chest. This was a harsh storm by the look of it and he was nowhere near any of the caves. Snufkin continued his way down the mountain, faster this time and more cautious.

Soon the rain came. It was pouring down like bullets making the ground wet and slippery but Snufkin continued on.

About half way down the mountain another lighting bolt shot out of the sky, striking a tree not to far from where he was standing. He turned to see what damage had been done when thousands of boulders fell from above him. Snufkin could only stand in shock watching them tumble right above him. One bolder rolled down the mountain and pushed him off the cliff he stood, knocking his hat clean off.

He fell for what seemed like years but was possibly only seconds before slamming hard into the ground. He could feel giant objects slamming into his already bruised body. He could feel himself screaming but couldn’t hear a thing. Water dripped into his rocky prison, leaving him cold and tired.

He tried to stay awake but his eyelids felt so heavy and his body felt like it was being crushed by boulders. He tried to stay awake but soon exhaustion claimed him, sinking him into the painful darkness.

***

By the end of his tale, Snufkin had tears forming in his eyes. Everyone was shocked and mortified. How scary it must have been.

“It’s alright dear.” Moominmamma stood up and ran her fingers through his still blood stained hair. “You are safe now.”

Moomintroll glanced at everyone in the room, seeing the same face of sadness and fear on everyone's faces, even Little My.

“Why don’t we give it to him now?” Snork Maiden whispered into the trolls ear. “We did finish it this morning.”

“That’s a good idea Snork Maiden!” Moomintroll praised.

“What a good idea?” Moominpappa asked.

“You’ll see.” Moomintroll chuckled before disappearing upstairs, followed by Snork Maiden, Sniff and Little My.

“Whatever are they up to?” Moominpappa wondered aloud.

The children then rushed downstairs, each one with a joyful expression.

“Snufkin! Snufkin!” Little My sprang up on the arm of the couch. “We made you something!” She exclaimed.

Snufkin looked at his sister and then to his friends. “Really?” He asked, his voice quiet and horse.

“Yup!” Sniff gleamed. “I’m sure you’ll love it!”

“Now we know you aren't a huge fan on material things,” Snork Maiden said. “But I know you’ll love it.”

Moomintroll stepped forward and placed a small box on the ground. Snufkin watched with genuine interest as his friend opened the lid and retread said present.

It was a pin in the shape of a flower. It had 5 petals made out of emerald with a golden lining giving the emerald its shape. In the center of the pin was a white diamond shaped like a circle. The pin glitter in the light, making it seem like it was glowing.

“It’s beautiful.” Snufkin stared at it with awe.

“That's not all.” Moomintroll flipped open the white center, revealing a photo of Snufkin and his friends in a field of flowers.

Snork Maiden had on a flower crown and had another unfinished one in her paws. Sniff also wore a flower crown and had a surprise look on his face with Little My jumping onto his shoulders, a flower crown decorating her head with an amused expression on her face. Moomintroll was laying next to a rock, a flower crown atop his head and his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping. Snufkin sat atop a rock in the center of it all, a flower crown sat atop his hat. He was playing tune on his harmonica. All was peaceful and happy.

“I remember that.” Snufkin smiled. “It was the first day of spring last year.”

“We made you this pin so if you are ever lonely, all you have to do is open it up and well be there.” Moomintroll placed the pin in Snufkin's left hand. Snufkin smiled, closing his fingers around the object.

“Thank you. All of you.” Tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled . “It’s the best present I have ever gotten.”

“Aw, Snufkin.” Moomintroll nuzzled his snout into his friends not bruised cheek.

“I told you he would like it.” Sniff puffed up his chest with pride.

“Oh, shut up Sniff.” Little My rolled her eyes before hugging her brothers head. Snork Maiden laughed at her friends antics and she and Sniff join in on the strange group hug.

Moominmamma and Moominpappa shared a knowing look with one another before going to their own activities.

“Yes.” Moominmamma whispered to herself. “Everything will be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left and it will be very short. Have a wonderful day everyone! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ending.

The seasons came and went slowly for the injured traveler. The healing process seemed long and boring and he was itching to be outside. The Moomins were very kind, leaving him alone when he wanted to and being their when he was lonely. Snork Maiden and Sniff would visit everyday, telling him stories and playing games.

Winter came and Snufkin was well enough to leave. His friends were worried for the traveler but knew he would be alright. Besides, after being cooped up in a house for so long, a trip would do him wonders.

The five friends hugged and said their goodbyes before heading on their own ways.

***

“Snufkin! Come on!” Little My grumbled. “You promised we would go exploring today!”

“I’m coming. Just give me a minute.” He chuckled when she let out a groan of annoyance.

Snufkin stepped out of his tent and took a deep breath. Spring had come three days ago and the friends reunion was spent sitting in their special spot, just enjoying each other's company. Little My however, soon got bored of the lazy days and demanded to go exploring today.

“Finally.” Little My rolled her eyes before scampering towards the others who were gathered on the bridge.

He could hear them laughing at something Sniff had said and he smiled to himself.

Snufkin looked down at the pin in his hand and flipped the small door closed before pinning it onto his scarf. He then grabbed his bag and ran up to his friend.

“There you are.” Moomintroll smiled. “Ready to go?”

Snufkin grinned. “Yup. Let's head out.”

And off the five friends went, ready for their first adventure of the year. They all laughed and smiled, forgetting all about the harsh storm of last year. All they had to worry about now was Little my pranks but luckily, she didn't pull any that day. Or at least, none on Snork Maiden, Moomintroll and Snufkin. Sniff was not so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have made it to the end. Thank you for all the love and support you have all given me. If you want me to write more stories, you can contact me at asydoom13@gmail.com or just leave a comment. Thank you for reading and stay safe during Harsh Storms. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think of the first chapter? I'll post chapter two tomorrow. ;)


End file.
